Guardian Angel
by Ohjeez
Summary: This is my first ever Numb3rs fan fiction, so please give it a chance and send a review. 'Alexa Pearce decides to visit some old friends,Epps, after about twenty years. Why did she come now? What is she hiding' Read more to find out.
1. Welcome Back

**_Can you be my Guardian Angel?_**

* * *

The night drawled nearer as Alexa finished touching up her makeup before leaving her apartment. If she had thought her apartment was cold she was wrong; the wind's icy breath breathed upon her revealed skin, causing her to jump slightly. She was only a few feet away from her black Pontiac Sun fire, but because of the weather it felt like miles. Once getting into her car the first thing she did after turning the car on was turning the heat on full blast. The last thing she wanted right now was to go to an important dinner with frozen body parts, but before driving off Alexa picked up her black leather purse that sat on the passenger seat beside her and examined its contents. Mirror, check; Lip gloss, check; medication, Alexa picked up the small bottle and held it in her hand, she was going to need this if she were to survive the evening without another pounding headache.

Once she arrived, she checked her car mirror, running her hand through her soft, straight light brown hair before stepping outside. Strangely the air outside wasn't as chilling as it once had been back at her apartment. Happy to be able to move her legs again Alexa walked up to the front door of the small house and knocked three times. She breathed in and out, trying her best not to look too nervous, she had been waiting for this day for months now, and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She stopped breathing deeply once she heard footsteps, approach the door. Straightening up she watched as the wooden door swung open, revealing an older man wearing a tuxedo smiling at her. Entering inside the cozy house she wrapped her arms around the man and smiled.

"Hello Alan," she let go of the man and they were now looking at each other. They were very different; one was in her mid twenties and the other in his early sixties.

"Such a long time since I last saw you, you were about this high," Alan made a gesture with his free right hand, showing the height she once was when she was younger, "And now, now you're so big and beautiful, I didn't mean big as in fat, because you aren't fat, you're…"

"I know, thanks," her cheeks turning a slight pink, Alan nodded and motioned her to follow him into the dinning room.

"So how are your mother and father?" Alan asked sitting down on the arm chair in the corner of the room, Alexa took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Fine, I and my brother are taking turns watching them, it's hard but I'd do anything for them." She smiled but couldn't help frowning.

"So how's school?" Alan sensed the tension which had followed his previous question and decided to change the subject to something less harmful.

"I just finished College recently. I had a job for a while but it didn't work out too well." She smiled sweetly, holding one of her hands in the other, picking at her nail polish, it was a bad habit.

"Well, Don and Charlie should be here any minute now. I sent them to the store at the last minute. I'm sure they'll be surprised when they see you, you've all grown up so fast." Alan laughed, thinking back to the past, "You three were so cute together, like three peas in a pod."

Alexa smiled widely, and she finally felt relaxed and comfortable, "Yeah well, what can I say? I was a good looking kid; Don couldn't help but follow me around." She smirked.

She heard the door chime go off and watched as two grown men walked in carrying two bags full of what looked like food. She quietly watched the two of them as they walked right past the dinning room and into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and wondered how they missed her black furry coat that was hanging on the coat rack just beside the door. She stood up and decided to go and help the men with setting the table, it was better than sitting and doing nothing. Opening the kitchen door slowly she heard the clanging of dishes being placed on the table and she got to catch a portion of their conversation, 'so when do you think this girl is going to come? It's been so long I have no idea what she looks like.' One voice said, the other responded after 'you don't? You two were the same age, you guys always used to hang around each other…" the man's voice abruptly stopped and Alexa found herself loosing her balance, she felt her body lean forward and felt her knees hit the hard floor beneath her, her hands automatically went down on the floor in front of her, preventing herself from falling flat on the kitchen floor. It took a few seconds for her to catch her breath and realize that she was in the kitchen and the men were now watching her with a look of surprise and concern.

Looking up at them with a grim expression on her face as she grabbed one of her shoes and noticed that its heel was broken. Lifting it up and smiling at them, she said sheepishly, "I knew I shouldn't have gone with these shoes."

_**♥**_


	2. Happy to know you

"So you really ended up eating it?" Luckily for Alexa her little incident went pretty well. Charlie left to go find some tape for her shoe while Alexa sat and watched Don finish setting the table.

Alexa nodded laughing so hard that she almost spat out her water. "Yeah well, it wasn't like I had a choice you know? It was the polite thing to do." She watched as Don made a disgusted face which only made her laugh harder, her chest began to ache. Charlie walked in smiling, holding Alexa's shoe in one of his hands.

"What's so funny, I know Don's cooking is pretty bad but you don't have to laugh about it," Charlie winked at Alexa and for a brief second Alexa found herself transfixed by Charlie, she never realized how cute he was. Alexa watched as Charlie kneeled down and placed the shoe on her foot. His hand touching her skin made her jump slightly, she had become a little jumpy lately but when he touched her she felt something, something different. His curls bounced as his head lifted so that he could meet her gaze, still on the floor. "Looks like it's a perfect fit,"

She wanted to scream with giddiness but smiled widely giving off a small laugh as Charlie stood and looked at Don who was now watching the two with amusement. "Dinner's done!" he said with great pride, "I think I did a good job if I do say so myself," from what Alexa could tell there was a little of everything from each food group, although she doubted he made everything.

"It looks wonderful, I'll go and get your father," Don waited until the sound of Alexa's shoes tapping the floor died.

"So when do you plan to ask the princesses hand in marriage, prince?" Don smirked as he passed Charlie the napkins.

Charlie nodded, and pointed his finger at him, "very funny, but it looks like she thought what I did was cute. She did smile didn't she?"

Don nodded in agreement, "Yeah she did smile, probably trying her best to not laugh at how idiotic you were." Charlie just stood there with his mouth open in surprise.

"You like her," Charlie finally said.

"What?" Don asked.

"You like her, that's why you were upset when I did that little thing before, you like Alexa." Charlie smiled widely going over to Don.

"I do not, and stop acting like a kid" Don sat down on a chair his hands covering his face in frustration. "Will you just drop it?"

Charlie looked a little set back for a moment but answered, "Okay," with a small smile playing at his lips. At that moment his father, with Alexa trailing behind him entered the kitchen.

"Dinner smells wonderful, now let's dig in."

_****_


	3. Another haunting dream

_****_

After an hour or so passed by all their bellies were full. Wiping her face and placing the napkin onto her plate, Alexa looked at Don, "I must say this was one of the best dinners I've had in a while,"

Don blushed and nodded without looking at her, Charlie noticed this and smiled to himself, it was obvious that Don had a liking for Alexa, he knew it. Moments passed and Alexa found herself saying her goodbyes. She gave a hug to each of the Epps men then went to get her coat, but finding out that it was not on the coat rack where she had left it. Turning around to try and find her coat she saw Don Epps standing in front of her, holding her furry black coat on his arm. "Madame if you will," He opened up her coat and helped put it on her. His nose breathed in vanilla, which was coming from Alexa's neck,

Once done Alexa turned to him and smiled, "Thank you,"

Alan and Charlie soon joined the two; Alan spoke "So how long will you be staying in Los Angeles?"

"About two to three weeks at the most, I have a lot to do here in Los Angeles. A lot of friends to visit and business to take care of." She smiled.

"Well it was great seeing you again, you should come visit us again sometime," Alan suggested leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like an idea," She nodded, "I wrote down my number of the place I'm staying at right?" she asked no one in particular.

Charlie nodded, "It's on the fridge."

"Alright well I guess that's about it, thank you for the delightful evening Mr. Epps," Alexa said opening the front door, "I'll see you guys soon," and with that she left the house and got into her car.

_****_

It hadn't taken a long time for Alexa to fall fast asleep; she was exhausted from the traveling that once her body hit her bed she was completely knocked out. She was starting to have a good night sleep when she began to toss and turn under the covers muttering words under her breath; sweat began to form on her forehead. Her eyes opened, breathing heavily she sat up and looked around the room as if to make sure she was still in the apartment. The dream she had seemed to be having a big impact on her as she slowly got up and headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to relax herself. For several nights before this Alexa found herself in the same dream, haunted by the same scenario, never being able to do anything. Opening the fridge Alexa grabbed the nearest water bottle and closed the door. Looking outside the window nearest the sink Alexa a man's face starring back at her, smiling evilly. She closed her eyes and opened them again, the face was now gone. Opening the lid of the bottle and taking a sip of water she hurried to the cellular phone on the counter and picked it up. The phone rang several times but Alexa didn't hang up, soon she heard someone pick up, "Hello?" The voice on the other side was groggy and tired.

"Diane? It's me Alexa I had the dream again," Alexa's eyes were wide now, she watched the window constantly, waiting for the face to show up again but it never did.

"Do you know what time it is?" The voice asked, groaning.

"I know but this is important, it's the same dream I've been having for several days now. I though by coming her and seeing them alright the dreams would stop but they just keep getting worse. This one was even more graphic." Alexa took a deep breath, shivering. The dreams shook her up.

"What happened exactly in the dream?" Diane seemed more interested in Alexa's dream.

"The usual, but in the ending I see this face that's smiling at me, happy to see me in pain. It's like he knows he won," Alexa placed her bottle on the counter and rubbed her arms with her free hand.

"But you said they were okay?" Diane asked.

"I just came from their house, they're absolutely fine," Alexa said hurriedly.

"Then maybe it's nothing, maybe you're just letting your dream get to you. Do you think this could be another one of your… you know?" Diane couldn't come out and say it.

Alexa nodded in agreement, "could be, I took the medicine but it could always find a way into my dreams."

"Just to make sure things are alright I'm thinking you should stay there and watch them. How long did you tell them you were staying there?"

"About two weeks or so," Alexa replied.

"That should be enough time then, just get back to me if there's any sudden changes, alright?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Alexa hung up and placed the cordless phone back on the counter. Her blue eyes met the window once again and still no sign of the face ever being there. Maybe it was all a dream but why did it keep haunting her? The images so vivid and clear replayed in her mind like a movie, each horrible detail stuck out. Whatever was going to happen she'd wish it would just hurry up and happen, the pain she was going through began to drive her crazy.


End file.
